


Easter Surprise

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ahegao, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Breeding, Easter, Lamia, M/M, Mind Break, Oviposition, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, fellswap, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Black can't even handle being put in a goddamn bunny suit, there's no way he can handle being a sex toy for a lamia god.





	Easter Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr on Easter, but I forgot to publish here. Oops.

Black stumbles through the bushes, the sharp branches pricking his bones as he grunts in annoyance while he brushes the leaves and dirt away. The fishnets tights around his legs itches like hell, and he reaches down to scratch it away annoyed by the tight black leather corset wrapped around his body. Normally, he’d be okay with an outfit like this, since he sometimes put this on for fun, but the white puff ball attached to his behind and pointy black bunny ears headband makes him sick to the stomach. He only agreed to put something as ridiculous as on to honor the human tradition of “Easter” but why does he have to be the one that wears this costume! He’s never been so humiliated, especially when he showed up at the picnic and everyone fawned over how “adorable” he was. He’s not cute! He’s fearsome! 

 

Sighing, the small skeleton looks around, and notices that how unfamiliar everything is. After being laughed at, he just started running with no destination, and he guesses that he ended up somewhere deep in the woods. Tall, unidentifiable trees tower above him, shading the ground from the sun’s harsh rays and berry bushes release their sweet scent all around him. The soil is nice and moist, like something he could lie in and nap in comfort- if he ever napped that is. 

 

Something rustles behind him and Black immediately turns around in guarded defense, with his bone shaped sword in hand. Nothing. But that Black still doesn’t drop his guard. He slowly creeps around the area of the noise, looking for any sign of danger, but suddenly, a large force jumps on him from behind, pinning him down on his stomach, and burying his face into the dirt. Black doesn’t hesitate, he summons a ray of bones and aimlessly attacks. But before the bones could reach the attacker, something sharp bites into his shoulders, and instantly, Black’s body goes slack, his will to control any form of magic, gone. The bone attacks instantly disappears, leaving Black as defenseless as a baby. Panic sets in, and he uselessly struggles, against the weight upon him, but he can barely make his fingers twitch. The attacker rolls Black over on his back, and he can distinctly see the aggressor. 

 

Strong, skeletal limbs pin him down, with his cracked bare ribs exposed with only a thick black jacket with tan fur lining the hoodie covering him. A strange orange liquid drips from his razor sharp teeth, with a glinting gold tooth shining from the sun. A deep thin scar runs down his right eye socket, his orange eye lights glaring at him with curiosity. Below his waist, the monster’s thick orange tail coils around him, his scales rough and jagged, but burned like amber. 

 

Black sucks in a breath. Based on the monster’s appearance, he concludes that it’s a lamia, and based on what he’s read in books, they are formidable foes. Their speed basically makes them untouchable, and what they lack in strength, they make up in powerful, paralyzing poison. Though, this particular one doesn’t seem to lack any strength at all. Black remember that lamias typically eat meatier animals, and lucky for Black, he has none, so he’s certain that he won’t be its next meal, though, he can’t figure out what it wants with him.  The lamia leans uncomfortably close to Black’s face, his breath fuming with rancid meat and flicks his forked tongue on the small skeleton’s face. Liking what he must’ve tasted, the lamia perks up like a puppy and quickly moves to the Black’s crotch, puzzled by the corset in the way of his pelvis. With the weight free from his chest, Black is finally able to breathe. His cheeks flush as the lamia claws at the corset, then in a frustrated swipe, he tears the cloth away, revealing Black’s naked glory. 

 

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Black yelps, but it’s useless. 

 

The lamia ignores him and glides his hands over the small skeleton pelvis, his tongue slithering around his pubic arch. Black continues to scream, his face dark purple in horror and embarrassment. It just dawned on him, that spring was mating season. His pride gone, Black desperately tries to get away, tears threatening to spill. No.... he can’t...he’s still a virgin! He doesn’t want this! 

 

The lamia’s sticky tongue coats his pelvis in wetness, his sensitivity like butterflies fluttering in his bones. Beads of sweat drip down his skull as the lamia massages Black’s coccyx and tickling his sacrum with nimble fingers. His body unhelpfully forms a tongue and he swallows a moan, the world blurring behind his tears. He doesn’t even realized that a plump purple pussy has already formed, dripping with arousal. Encouraged by the scent, the lamia dives him, circling Black’s thick clit with his tongue and nibbles on it gently, then moves down to his opening, lapping away at the juices. Black breathes heavily, whimpering as electricity courses through him. He cries as a sudden force pushes inside, him, a searing white hot pain stretching him open, almost unbearable. The lamia is surprisingly gentle, sensing Black’s pain and slow down the rhythm of his tongue. He lets the small skeleton get use to the feeling, starting off slow and easy. Black hates that he’s grateful for it. Once the lamia feels that his victim has loosened up slightly, he locates a small patch, a bundle of nerves and strokes it feverishly. Black rejects the sparks running through him, he closes his eyes so he doesn't see the stars, he clamps his mouth closed to prevent his moaning. But to no avail, ecstasy bursts within him, riding through his soul as he cums, squirting on the lamia’s face, and his eye lights rolling to the back of his head. He breathes heavily, praying that it’s over, but he’s not that lucky. Pleased, the lamia nuzzles Blacks’ skull affectionately, and lifts him up. 

 

The lamia leans back and from the thickest part of his tail, where his pelvis would be, two thick tentacle like rods appear. One translucent with a tinge of orange, and the other, deep red, both as long as Black’s forearm, and as thick as a his fists. Black’s eyes sockets widens and begs the other monster to let him go. 

 

“NO! NO! PLEASE! THAT WON’T FIT INSIDE ME! YOU’LL KILL ME!” the feelings in his limbs slowly return, enough for him to thrash around and resist, though he still can’t access his magic. 

 

The lamia hisses in annoyance, and wraps his arms under Blacks legs and spreads them wide. He lowers the skeleton's body onto his dicks, positioning both of them to enter the same tight hole. Both appendages spreads his entrance wide, a hot searing pain burning in his pussy, white flashes bursting in his vision. He sobs again, helpless to save himself from this assault, and lets his body go limp, head leaning against the lamia’s clavicle, ready to pass out. For his relaxed body, the cocks slip in easier, and with his compliance, the lamia grants mercy and doesn’t try to dig himself all the way in. The lamia grabs Black’s chin and guides it to his mouth, granting him a kiss, and parting his mouth. Defeated, Black allows the other monster to do as he pleases, hoping that this would all be over soon. The lamia coats the inside of the skeleton’s mouth with his own saliva. The taste is sweeter than Black thought, like candy, and he subconsciously leans in for more. The cocks support the skeleton’s body, allowing the lamaia to move one free hand. He rubs Black’s ribs, eliciting a small moan from the skeleton. Soon, the lamia rocks his body, the two penises rubbing against each other inside Black. Like before, he starts off slow, but at this point, Black whines, deepening the kiss himself for more of the lamia’s taste, too distracted to even feel the pain anymore. The lamia happily complies pulling him closer to his chest, and pistoning his dicks even harder. Black’s pussy lubricates itself, its juices flailing everywhere, and this time he doesn’t hold back his moans. The sweet taste intoxicates him, urging him for more and more, and the lamia happily supplies. Black’s whole body tingles with heightened sensitivity, drowning in tabooed lust. He screams and spasms on the twin dicks, moving his hips on his own now, milking every smooth feel inside him. 

 

The lamia smirks in amusement, and figures that his prey is ready. Suddenly, one of the cocks thicken, expanding Black’s tight hole even further. He flinches, and looks down, nearly fainting at the sight. Traveling through the transparent cock, white, egg sized orbs fill him, the egg leading the pack pulsing through his pussy and ploping inside him. With the amount entering him, Black’s body makes an ecto womb and and ecto to stomach to contain the mass. The skeleton mini orgasms with every egg entering his slaving cunt, chasing away all thoughts. He loses himself to the moans of pleasure, drool falling from his mouth. He looks down at his stomach, counting approximately over a hundred eggs inside, and laughs. Black’s going to be a mother! A goddamn mom! But it’s not over yet. The lamia withdraws his ovipositioner, but keeps his actual dick inside, resuming his thrusting. He pounds away harder and faster than ever before, and Black cums twice before the lamia gives one final thrust, grunting deeply as a torrent of his cum blasts inside, filling the small skeleton up like a balloon. Black’s eyes roll to the back of his skull, and he promptly passes out. 

 

His eyes flutter open hours later, his pelvis and stomach burning in soreness. Black groans and rubs his stomach, gasping at the eggs tumbling inside. Shame flushes his cheeks, and tears threaten to spill, but Black pushes that down deep inside. Looking around, he assess his environment. He can’t see much in the darkness, nothing past the soft glow of his ecto stomach, but from what he can see, dark and moist cavern walls surround him, the ceiling low enough for him to touch it. Black heaves himself up, unused to how heavy he’s gotten and crawls around. The sandy dirt floor is warm enough like a sunny day at the beach, and Black wants nothing more than to sink in and relax, but he has to find a way out. There isn’t enough space to move around, and the lamia is nowhere in sight. He spots a sliver of light coming through the crack of a rock, and he reaches towards it. Black feels around the entrance, pounding at the rock covering his only exit. He pushes with all his might, but nothing. He even tries to summon his magic, but like before, his control remains suppressed. 

 

Suddenly, the light flares brightly, making Black cover his eyes to shield himself from the intensity. The lamia looks down on him, and Black clenches his teeth, and swings his fist irrationally, shouting profanities. The lamia simply catches his fists, and knocks him back. Black lands on his back, but otherwise, suffers no harm. The lamia keeps the rock open to illuminate the cavern and slithers up to Black, cradling the skeleton’s stomach. Black shouts and kicks the lamia’s head. The snake hisses, bares his fangs, dripping with orange liquid, almost as if saying,  _ Do you really want to be poisoned again?  _ Black growls definately, and the lamia sighs in annoyance and lets it go for now. Instead, he tosses a satchel in front of Black, looking at him expectantly. The skeleton raises a bone brow, and looks inside, finding various fruits and berries. From what he could see, they were all edible. He isn’t surprised. Of course the lamia would want to make sure the host of his spawns is living. But still, Black kicks the bag and refuses, huffing childishly. 

 

The lamia dismisses him, knowing that Black would eat sooner or later, then curls up near the entrance for a nap, knowing that he’s done his duty for the day. Black twitches. He can’t believe his captor is so goddamn lazy. With no way out, he lays back down on on the ground, and forms a plan.

 

It’s been weeks and Black is still confined to the small cavern. Every day his stomach grows heavier and his back aches, unused to the weight. The lamia twarts his plans every single time, amused by his efforts, but in the end, he ends up curling around Black’s stomach, patting and purring affectionately. Between the constant poison injections and the rumbling pains in his ecto stomach, Black passively accepts his situation, figuring that once these eggs are out, he’ll be free to go. At least the lamia is kind to him; never raising a finger against him and always bringing him fresh food. He even only injects him with enough poison to suppress his magic control, and not enough to paralyze him. And despite the horrendous assault on him, the lamia never touched him unconsented again. 

 

Suddenly, Black lurches forward, clutching his stomach tightly, screaming in pain. The lamia is immediately at his side, gently pushing Black against the wall and spreading his legs wide. He excitedly hisses, and dives head first into the skeleton’s pussy, swirling his tongue around his clit. Black shrieks and tries to push the lamia away, but another contraction hits him, and he clenches his fists instead, tears streaming down his eyes. The lamia gently sucks on the nub and within no time, Black cums, squirting on the snake’s face, who just licks it off. Black realizes that through an orgasm, his pussy loosens, easing the contractions til he can handle the pain. He nods, and the lamia continues. The first egg pushes on Black’s cervix, and passes through. The skeleton groans, throwing his head back and the lamia brings him continuous orgasm, the eggs sliding down his vagina. Each one rubs against his g-spot, and passes through him as he pushes. The first egg plops right out, and after that, the rest of the offspring slip out one right after the other. The lamia doesn’t break away from Black’s cunt, licking him feverishly, while the skeleton writhes in ecstasy, holding the lamia’s head down while his stomach deflates and the weight easing off him. His mind turns completely blank as his pussy stretches for the eggs, enduring orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. Finally, the last egg rolls out and Black collapses in exhaustion. The lamia licks the skeleton’s entrance in praise and nuzzles his head. He moves all the eggs to the corner of the cavern, keeping each one safe, when suddenly, Black jumps on him from behind. Startled, the lamia grabs his neck, but the skeleton merely rolls out his tongue, his eyelights shaping into tiny heart. 

 

“More…” he drools and furiously finger fucks his cunt, “MORE! PLEASE FUCK ME MORE! I WANT TO BE A MOMMY AGAIN! FUCK ME PREGNANT!” 

 

Black isn’t sure if the lamia understood his words, but his squirting pussy was enough. Smirking, the lamia’s cocks emerge, and Black presents his cunt, eager to live out his days as the lamia’s breeding sow. 

 

Years later, Chara still stops by the old picnic area where Black was last seen. Their heart grows heavy every time they think about him running off, blaming themselves for not going after him. Something in their gut tells them that he’s still alive, and they still hold out hope. They just hope that, wherever he is, he’s happy. 

 

Meanwhile, the lamia roughly fucks Black’s ass, adding another load of cum into the sloosh inside his stomach, while more and more eggs shoot out of his gaped cunt. He breathes heavily as his body cums again and again in an endless cycle of birth and pleasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr for early releases ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
